Subtleties
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: There is always a meaning behind every gesture for Soul and Maka. A collection of drabbles and ficlets that capture their relationship. As well as their friends observations.
1. I Just Plain Like You

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka…..**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

~**Looking into Each Other's Eyes~**

"THAT BASTARD!" was all that came from her mouth as she slammed the door loudly. Soul cringed at the loud sound he was enjoying a nice nap (with a little help for a beer) on the couch. No Maka, and no annoying purple cat.

"Hey we have neighbors, remember…" He mumbled into his hand as he rubbed his nap out of his face. He rolled to see his Meister standing in the doorway with the same skinny jeans and plain tee she had when she went on her date.

"Don't care!"

"Alrighty then…" He knew very well to keep his mouth shut, no questions from his mouth meant he got to live another day; but he also couldn't live with a meister who was pissed off. He sat up slowly so that he didn't become dizzy. Maka stormed into the kitchen, Soul knew this routine very well she was going to pull out the Mint Cookie Crumble Ice Cream, sit next to him on the couch and watch whatever movie happens to be on _Starz_. Maka came out of the kitchen with two spoons and the tub of Ice Cream. She plopped down on the couch and roughly shoved a spoon into his hand; the remote was viciously grasped and punched the numbers on the poor defenseless remote. "_Tangled_?" Soul questioned as he dipped the spoon in the ice cream.

Maka turned to look at her weapon before she copied his actions, "Do you have something you want to watch?" She asked before she ate the spoonful of the green colored ice cream.

Soul shook his head as he also ate the green ice cream, the mint flavor lingered on his tongue as he swallowed the ice cream. Neither said anything as they mindlessly watch as Rapunzel and Flynn adventure forward to see the floating lights. Soul noticed Maka just slowly dip her spoon into the tub of ice cream, it was not normal for her to just simply sit there without telling him why she needed to slam the door. "So… How did the date go?"

"It was fine… Liz was right he is a great guy." Maka stated as she placed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She swallowed before she continued, "We went to the movies, got something to eat."

Soul nodded as he dipped his spoon in the ice cream, "He try that cheesy yawn and try to put his arm around you?" Soul question right before stuffing his face with the ice cream once again, Soul did have to admit he did love her choice in ice cream.

"Yeah, and it felt kinda nice…" Maka stated as she pulled her knees under her chin.

"Really?" Soul questioned; if the date went so well why was she pissed at the guy?

"And he asked me out on another date…" She murmured before she buried her face into her knees.

Soul lifted an eyebrow at her actions, "Maka, I know you girls read stuff differently than guys do, but isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" Soul asked as he laid a hand on top of her head.

"You didn't let me finish…" Maka sighed before turning to face him, "after he asked me out on another date his _girlfriend_ called to see where he was…" her eyes showed her true emotion. "He told her he was out with his friend and he couldn't wait to see her next Saturday."

"Oh…" Soul mumbled as his fingers gently went down her cheeks. Maka sniffed as she set the ice cream out on the coffee table in front of them. He heard the small sniffles as she buried her head into her knees. "I'm sorry Maka," He let his arm go around his small meister to pull her into his side.

Maka looked up into his eyes, Soul let his hand rub a small circle into her back, "I know I shouldn't be crying over a douche like him but it's hard especially when you look up at him in the middle of movie to hear him say something like, 'you are very pretty…'" Maka wiped the tears on her cheeks, "Makes me wonder how his girlfriend feels when he says something like that to her." Maka sat up quickly and she rubbed her eyes, Soul noticed smudging around her eyes, "Great now my makeup's running…"

"Why are you wearing makeup?" Soul asked the blonde girl who was about to stand up, "It makes you look so fake…" Maka noticed Soul sneer away from her.

"Liz thought I should… give me an older look." The meister mumbled as she twirled her finger in her hair, "Some guys like it when girls wear makeup."

"Well I don't like it," Soul looked straight into the girl's eyes causing her stumble for a moment before he spoke, "I mean makeup is uncool… so don't wear it. Okay?" He mumbled as he reached for the half-empty tub of ice cream to take back to the freezer, "Besides…" He smirked as gently looked into his meisters eyes one more time, "_I just like the plain you. _So why do you really need anyone else?" Soul let a smile come on to his face at the corner of Maka's twitching.

Maka smiled, "Right…"

**xXx**

**Well that was fun and there is more to come! So stay tuned!**


	2. We Definitely Like Each Other

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka…..**

**Now on to our story.**

xXx

**~Holding Hands~**

"Hey Soul, Maka?" Patty acknowledged the scythe pair before she continued. "Why do you guys _always_ hold hands?"

The pair stared at her for a moment before they looked at their hands. It wasn't really surprising that her fighting-calloused fingers were intertwined with his piano-calloused fingers. Soul shrugged it off, "I don't know, just comforting I guess."

Maka will admit that when she and Soul first became partners the idea of holding hands was taboo. It was just awkward at first she will admit when she first reach for his hand when they first began fighting for kishen eggs. The fighting had grown fierce over the first few months they had spent at Shibusen, but their awkwardness between them had faded away in that amount of time. Still the option of holding hands had never crossed their minds until their fight against Blair. Her fingers squeezed Soul's ever so slightly, Soul looked at his meister to see her studying their hands, a smirk appeared on his face before he returned to his conversation with Black*Star. She felt the pad of his thumb gently grazing over her knuckles trying to sooth her. The event replayed in her head, she never felt so betrayed but seeing his hand extended towards her she felt her heart flutter for just a split second. She felt glad that he wanted her to take his hand, it made her feel special.

Maka let her head settle on Soul's shoulder to his pleasure, she other hand gently played with their intertwined fingers as she began to talk with the girls. "NO! There is no way your tactics beat what I, your amazing god and my outstanding weapon, can perform." Black*Star shouted as his staring shouting out at Shinigami's son. Some things never seem to change.

He loved the feeling of her small hand in his, though he would admit he was afraid, at first, that if he held hands with his meister he would scare away many of the girls. Now he really didn't care for what they thought he was taken or not. They really didn't seem to notice him until after he had became a Death Scythe, and that was thanks to her. Why should he leave her now? Just because lazy meisters were sending him partner requests, and_ they_ didn't want to work in making _their _weapons stronger? It would be uncool if he decided to cheat his Maka just for the requests. "Hey…" He whispered against her ear. She turned her head to look up at her Death Scythe. "Let's go find a mission."

She smiled up at him as she stood up their hands still attached together, "Sounds like a plan." As she tugged at his hand eagerly, "Let's go!"

Soul let himself being dragged to his feet by the petite blonde. He smugly followed his meister into the academy, why would he give up being with his meister, especially at the thought of someone else holding her tiny hand and the touch of her calloused fingers against someone else's skin.

Liz scoffed slightly to gain the attention of the other five in the group, "Comforting my ass…" She stated as she rested an elbow on her knee, "_They definitely like each other._"

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	3. We're Friends

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka…..**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

He let out a heavy sigh as he leant against the doorway of the hallway. Damn why did he have to wait for Maka? They were only heading to the Lunchroom anyway. He could have simple gone ahead with Black*Star and all them. Something, however, made it so he wouldn't leave Maka. Seriously Maka takes too long when it comes to asking teachers _one _single question, but then again the teachers' explanation could be what's hold her up. Either way Soul was stuck outside the corridor waiting for his meister who was currently M.I.A., "Damn Woman! Hurry up!"

"I rather not…" Soul head snapped to where Maka was standing her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Her eyebrow raised slightly as she watched her weapon, "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at lunch with the rest of the gang?"

"I don't know, just felt like staying back I guess…" He shrugged as he began to walk next to his meister.

"Mind if I stop by my locker?" the small blonde asked as they walked through another set of doors.

Soul let out a mock groan, "I guess, but hurry up its Steak-ums day and I want to get some before they run out!"

Maka lifted her finger to proceed and poke the side of his face, "I was not the one who decided on staying back and waiting…" she stated pointedly as they turned into the locker area.

They continued down the aisle to Maka's locker; she tried her best to be quick as she fumbled with the combination of her locker. When her locker clicked Soul noticed the smile that came upon her face. "Black*Star invited us to go down to the courts after school today." Soul informed Maka to notice her stiffen slightly before putting all her books away.

"Sounds like fun… I'll just bring a book to read."

Soul sighed, "But Maka I need you…"

"I'm sure you can play with Liz on your team." Maka insisted as she turned to stare at her weapon, "Besides you know as well as I do, playing with me on your team is like playing with a broken arm." Maka stuck out her bottom lip before she closed her locker.

Though he never admit it she was cute whenever she stuck out her lip like that, and he was also glad he was the only one who got to see it whenever she did, "Ah Maka come on don't talk like that you made a basket last time remember?" The albino stated as he poked her in the ribs.

The blonde glared at him as she smacked his hand away from her side, "Yeah, only because I hit Black*Star in the face with the ball."

"Hey but it still counted," Maka only turned her head so she wasn't looking at him, he rubbed the back of his head as his other rested on her back to guide her to the Cafeteria. "And you know what if we lose at least we do it coolly. I mean we are the best weapon-meister pair in our year, one game of Basketball not going to be the end of the world."

Maka turned her head to look at her weapon, "You're right…" She stopped and give him a swift kiss on the cheek, "That's for waiting after class for me."

Soul gave her a sharp tooth-grin, "_We're Friends,"_

xXx

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	4. I Don't Want To Let Go

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka…..**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

**~Holding on tight~ **

His smell was one she had gotten used every time she felt his arms enclose around her. Maka shifted so she was comfortable his embrace. Maka could actually hear Soul's heart beating as she pressed her ear against his chest. Her emerald eyes noticed many of their classmates' smirks acting as though they had a secret they wanted to taunt. "Soul, we should go inside the classroom…" She mumbled into his shirt.

Soul noticed her eyelids slowly drooping, his grip on her tightened for a moment, as he nuzzled his nose into her blonde hair, "We have time…" she could hear him mumble. "Beside's _I don't want to let go_." Soul smirked at the site of his reddening meister burying her face into his black leather jacket. Though Soul would never tell her this out loud, he couldn't help but think she was adorable when she was blushing.

Soul wish though was not granted when the sound of the tardy bell sent him flying against the wall of the classroom, while Maka scurried through the door, her plaid skirt flowing behind and the sound of her boots entering the classroom.

xXx

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	5. I Like You Too Much To Let Go

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka…..**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

**~Arms around the Waist~**

Any girl will tell you the first time you have someone come up behind to hug you, you can't help but be surprised. Maka was no exception, Soul couldn't help but find satisfaction in remembering when he first encircle his arm around his meister's waist. Soul was rather smug to hear that squeak the came from her lips. Soul had actually grown accustomed to having his arms around the blonde's waist whenever she was at her locker, and Maka would be lying if she said she didn't like being in his arms. Though Maka couldn't help but feel Soul's gesture was the main reason of why she was not getting any recent date requests, not that she really minded.

Maka groaned as she felt Soul slid his arms around her waist, his breath warm against her ear, "Hey Soul…" She greeted as she patted his arm. "How was Miss Marie's lesson?" She asked as she reached into her bag for her notebook.

Soul sucked in a deep breath before he rested his head on her shoulder, "Don't know I slept right through it…" He admitted as he turned his head to look at his meister's face, "What about Sid, did he have anything interesting to say to you meisters?"

"Not really…" She mumbled as she patted his head, "You really need a haircut don't you?" She asked as she stroked to his hair.

"What I thought you like it when I have long hair?" Soul asked as he lifted his head off her shoulder.

Maka sighed as she turned slightly in his arms, "I do, but seriously you need a haircut!"

"SOUL! MAKA!" A random boy with a camera called to the pair, "How about a picture for the Yearbook!"

"Huh?" The two asked in unison.

"Smile!" a bright Flash blinded the pair as the boy scurried away.

"Wait what?" Maka asked, "Um, how come I have a bad feeling about that photo…" Maka asked as she touched her weapon's arm. Soul merely shrugged as Maka tried to pry Soul's arms off her now, "Come on Soul it was fun while it lasted but I have to get to the Library!"

Soul sighed before shook his head tightening his arms on her, "Don't think so Tiny-tits, I am too comfortable."

"Soul, I'm giving you a fair warning let go!' Maka stated dangerously.

"Come off it Maka, _I like you too much to let go. _Plus we both know you don't really want me to let go." Soul comment smugly as he again snuggled into his meister.

"~Maaaaka-CHOP! ~" Soul prepared for impact as one of Maka's textbooks came slamming down onto his head to create a crater in the weapons skull.

xXx

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	6. Tell Me You Love Me

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka….. Or the song that if referenced here.**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

**~Playing with Hair~ (Song: **_**"Tell Me That You Love Me"**_**- By: Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III)**

The school assembly in the gym just droned on forever, DeathScythe's voice was certainly not one that would cause for entertainment among any in the Spartoi group. The bleachers were not the most comfortable thing to sit on at the moment. Soul smirked at the scene to his left of Kim leaning into Ox's legs. Soul turned around to see Maka sitting right behind him. Soul smirked before he leant against the blonde haired meister, she looked down to the stare at her death-scythe. She smiled down at him, he couldn't resisted and smile back; her fingers ran through his bangs. He hate to admit it but she did give him an awesome haircut last night, and she seemed to be very smug. "I told you, you needed a haircut."

"Yeah, Yeah," the Albino mumbled before he turned his head nuzzling his cheek into her knee, "That and I was sick of Kidd and Black*Star saying I looked like a sheep dog…" Maka rolled her eyes before she weaved her fingers into his hair. She was shocked at the fact his hair was so soft and manageable even without the help of water like she had used when cutting his hair at the beginning. Her fingers gently massaged into his skull.

Soul sighed into the feeling of his meister's hands running in his hair. They delicately ran over every sensitive part of his head, he could feel her stop the movement every time he shuddered at her touch. He tilted his head back to look at his meister, she notice the sad puppy-dog eyes that seemed to be begging for her to continue her actions. She smiled as she gently brushed some of the strands of hair that had fallen on to his face. He leant into her calloused padded fingers. Soul looked up into the Blonde-haired girl's eyes to see some emotion, and he could feel her soul gently reaching towards him her vibe was very warm. The vibe was very familiar; He returned her vibe with one of his own, his felt her give a pleasant shiver.

"_So __**tell me that you love me**__ yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh_"(1)

Soul and Maka jumped at the sound slightly, to see Jackie who was sitting next to Ox's Weapon Harvar rushing to try and stop her phone as quickly as possible. Every student in the gymnasium notice Maka's father pausing in his speech, misinterpreting that the speech was over. Students and a few of the Teachers in the back began to rise from their seats and file out of the gym quickly. Maka turned her head to see Liz rising from her seat to stretch her arms above her head, "Thanks Jackie! If your phone didn't go off we all would have still been stuck here…"

"Oh don't thank me, thank Shinigami-Sama," Jackie stated as she turned her phone screen towards the group, "He was to one who sent me the text…" The group leant forward to see what the message said on her phone:

_**I hope your Ringtone is on because  
we need a distraction for Spirit's Ranting.  
Especially since he seemed to be yelling  
at Mr. Eater for no reason.**_

Team Spartoi couldn't help but stare at Soul. What could he possibly have been doing? Do we even want to know?

xXx

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	7. I Adore You

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka….. **

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

** ~ Kiss on the Hand~**

Soul sighed as he hit his head against the wall near the doorway to the Infirmary. Damn why did she have to get herself hurt? And in the dumbest way too! Washing Dishes! Nygus was sitting opposite to his meister tweezers to gently pulling what looked like remains of a crystal glass. His eyes shifted to his Meister who occasionally twitched as Nygus tugged out the fragments. Maka turned to look at her partner a smile appeared on her face that was before a fairly large piece of glass was pricked out of her small hand she seem to bite her lip. "Soul I have a- question" Maka stated as she turned back towards Nygus, "Ow- would this classify as- Aouch!- an epic fail?" she asked in attempt to break the tension that was in the moment they arrived to the nurse's office.

"Well so far you're the only person I have met that has figured out to injury themselves while they were washing dishes…" The albino commented as he crossed his arms over his knees.

Nygus chuckled lightly before she turned to look at the other weapon, "You'd be surprise, Soul…I have had plenty of incidents where I've had to stitch people up from washing their dishes." Nygus placed the tweezers down on her desk as gently lifted Maka with her. "Now let's get that hand disinfected and wrapped."

Soul sighed before he rubbed his forehead, what was he going to do with his meister. "Soul…" He looked up to see the blonde girl staring at him, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" He slowly began to rock forward onto his feet; he paused for a moment as he began to reach for Maka's hand. At first he never realized how much he had he reached out for her, but looking down at her bandaged hand he hesitated before he gently placed his hand on her lower back, "Let's go."

Maka followed at the guiding of his hand on her back, she merely stared at her hand she couldn't believe she cut her hand on that glass! It was so stupid, but then it was an accident. She had to be careful to not and try to open the wound the cut, "This is so uncool?"

"Now isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Guess you rubbed off on me…"

"I guess I did." Soul commented as he moved his arm so it was around her waist. "So Nygus said there was nothing really wrong with your hand, right? Just a few pieces of glass broke the skin,"

Maka nodded, "But it still hurts.' She mumbled as she tried to make a fist, but the pain stopped her.

Soul growled as he grasped her hand, "Of course it's going to hurt if you try and make a fist with hand bandaged like that!" She merely pouted as she looked over at the albino boy, when she pouted she really did look like a little kid, "What do I have to kiss your boo-boo now?" She stopped suddenly which did catch Soul off guard; she merely turned towards the white-haired boy as she stuck her bandaged hand out expectedly, "Huh? Maka, I was kidding!"

"I don't care you were the one to suggest it, so it kiss it better?"

Soul groaned as he gently grabbed her wrist, "you are so lucky _I adore you…"_he mumbled so she couldn't hear him, as he brought her bandaged hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the top of it.

Maka paused for a moment, "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, can we hurry home my show is on."

"Whatever…"

"NYGUS! NYGUS!" The pair paused at the sight of the Blue-haired moron run up the halls with his whole hand covered in blood.

Soul stepped in front of the kid to look at his hand curiously, "Dude, What did you do?"

"Well Tsubaki told me only gods are able to wash dishes," Black*Star began as he applied pressure to his wound, "But I forgot I put a butcher's knife into the water, and well…" Black*Star let go of his hand to show the bloodied blade and handle of a kitchen knife. "But it's okay your god can handle it."

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	8. I Hope We're Together Forever

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka….. Or the song that if referenced here.**

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

**~ Kiss on the Forehead~**

"Maka," Maka paused as her lips surrounded the pair of chopsticks in her mouth, she raised her head to see all the girls for Spartoi staring at her, "Is there something going on between you and Soul?" Maka on accident started to choke on her noodles. Tsubaki acted quickly as she roughly slammed a hand against her friend's back.

"Tsubaki, what on… earth… made you think… something like that?" Maka sputtered through her dry heaving.

Tsubaki folded her hands into her lap, "Well it's just you two act so lovey-dovey around each other. I couldn't help but ask."

"That and…" Kim stated as she adjusted her legs so she was leaning on her side, "Graduation is coming up soon… And a lot of Female-male partnerships are turning into either marriages or separations." Kim stated as she adjusted the class-ring on her hand. "We were wondering which it is for you and Soul."

"We do not…" Maka stared at the girls they were really interested in knowing whether or not she and Soul were going to remain partners, "besides, he hasn't said anything about breaking the partnership… and I think Marriage is the last thing on his mind when it comes to me. I do know though I've been offered a position here at the school for a strategies teacher."

"Nice Score…" Liz spoke looking up from _**Deadly Fashion**_ before she snorted, "but please from the way Soul acts around you I'm surprised you're not pregnant or caring for a kid already."

"Liz!"

"What? It's true, and besides you been living together for five years now?" Liz asked as she swung the magazine to the side for a moment, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Patty giggled into her hand, "Well, when it does happen they'll be adorable together! I can't help smile at the fact of little Souls and Makas running around. Either saying 'cool' or chopping people to oblivion." The girls let the corners of their mouths twitch before giggling at the mental image of small replicas of Soul and Maka doing just what Patty Explained.

"Damn…" Jackie mumbled when she turned her head, the girls followed to see the boys throwing around a baseball, "Soul sure can throw a baseball."

Maka nodded, "He always tries to get me to throw a ball around with him… And half the time he chooses not to wear a shirt."

"You're Kidding!" Kim practically screamed before Jackie put her hand over her friend's mouth, "Come on spill," This time her voice was back to normal, "How nice are his muscles?" Maka pinked slightly, before she cleared her throat.

"They're nice…" Maka mumbled.

Liz lightly tapped Kim away from Maka, "Okay Kim we're making her uncomfortable."

"Fine I'll back off… For now."

Maka only shook her head slightly before she watched Soul expertly turn his glove to catch the ball from Harvar throw. The Albino turned his body slightly to cause him to catch her looking directly at him. Maka couldn't miss his smirk. He paused to point at her quickly and gave her a little wink before drilling the ball into Black*star's glove, "Soul you Show-off!" Maka stated causing the girls to look at her.

"Only for you Love!" Soul responded as he turned back to the group. A majority of the guys smirked before they chucked the ball back and forth to each other. Soul caught the ball again he turned towards Maka to give her a wink before throwing the ball once again. "Hey I'll be right back." The boys all nodded before Black*Star took the moment to drill the ball in Kidd's direction. Soul quickly jogged to where the girls were sitting. He held out hand towards Maka, "Can I have my bag?"

Maka tossed it over towards him. Soul easily caught it with one hand opening one of the pockets to pull out his iTouch and a bottle of water. Soul dropped the bag for Jackie to on reflex catch it. "Maka, don't you have something to ask Soul?"

Soul raised an eyebrow up curiously as he looked at his partner. Maka calmly turned her head away from her partner, "It's nothing important, so don't worry about it…"

"You sure?" Soul asked as he screwed the top back on to the water bottle. Maka nodded.

Patty on the other hand seem to have known Maka wouldn't ask, "Soul whatcha planning to do after graduation?" The girls except for Maka turned and waited for Soul's response.

"Don't know," Soul bluntly stated as he mindlessly turned on his iTouch' his fingers moving as he looked at the group girls, "Probably stay in the apartment with Maka, A mission or two here and there. Shinigami offer me a position theory teacher so I guess I'd be spending some more time here."

Kim sat up, "So you're still going to share the apartment?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a nice place to live…" Soul smirked before he turned his iPod off. "I really have no reason to leave..." He walked over to where Maka was sitting and knelt down to her real quick handing his iPod and his bottle of water to her. Maka sighed mockingly before took the items from his hand. She was quite surprised when Soul leant forward to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Hey! Eater! Quit playing Casanova, and get back here or I swear I'm gonna knock you in the teeth!"

Soul let a deep laugh out before returning to the group of boys, "Really funny D'éclair!" He turned towards Maka, "It's my turn to shop so… just make a list of what we need. Sound cool?"

Maka nodded as she started to turn on his iPod, "Yeah," turned to look him quickly, "Now go before Harvar does come here and ruin your teeth."

"You sound like you're concerned about my welfare…" Soul jaunted towards the other males.

Maka rolled her eyes as she typed in his code password. She was glad he picked a date they both would remember for a password, 9-3-08, the day when they agreed to be partners and day when their lives had became a rollercoaster. Between be students at the academy, and working on missions; dealing with issues amongst him and his brother to her and her father, they had not abandoned each other.

The screen opened directly in the notes to Notice a moto-com smiley winking at her with a small message addressed to her:

**Maka,**

** I say we hit the movies this weekend! What we watch is your choice, just don't make it too girly or sappy, I have an image to maintain after all. And before you ask, yes, I'm asking you out on a date. So I better hear Liz, Kim, or Jackie had a heart attack over this. So what do you say?**

**Soul**

**(P.S. Wes wrote the other day and he wished us luck for the future. So I made a point to tell** **him **_'I hope we're together forever'_. **But I think he took that the wrong way…)**

Maka giggle behind her hand only her weapon would think saying something like that would be awkward, or as he would say uncool but she couldn't help but wish that they would be together as something more than weapon-meister partners.

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


	9. I Love You

**Meanings**

**Rosedragonscales**

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka….. **

**Now on to our story.**

**xXx**

** ~Kiss on the Lips~**

_** Patty really didn't the big deal when Soul first kissed Maka; yeah, the kiss was cute, and it was unexpected but that was the point. Soul was never one to plan for anything romantic or flashy and all of Spartoi knew it, but they seemed to think Soul would give a big confession. Maka throwing her arms around his neck and WHAM a full-out make-out session in one of the hallways. Not a quick exchange instigated by Maka. That quick kiss seemed to DWMA as big of news as 'Justin Bieber supposed father' to the rest of the country. **_

__Really so they kissed, it was no big deal_**. Patty thought as she turned to see Soul tickle Maka in the side he was making some sort of remark to get Maka as red as a tomato. **_It was going to happen sooner or later_**. Patty noticed Tsubaki smiling with approval while Black*Star to Shinigami knows who was willing to listen about how Soul was the uncool one because he never made the first move despite his coaching. Liz was well smirking as she conversed with Kidd. The sides of Kidd's mouth were twitching while he talked with the eldest of the two weapons. Patty was amazed that was the longest Kidd had gone with talking to someone who was smirking. Normally Kidd would be begging for them to either smile completely or to talk with a straight face.**_

_** The door to the classroom threw open to reveal one pissed off Death-Scythe with red-hair. His blue eyes burned in the direction Soul. All eyes watched to see what was going to happen next. Spirit merely raised a finger towards the albino before turning into a come-hither motion. Sighing Soul stood as though making a death march towards the older male. They merely stared at each other in what looked like a silent conversation was take place in front of the whole class.**_

_** Maka leant forward putting her head into her hands, "Dear Shinigami, please don't let them fight…" Maka mumbled just enough for Patty to hear three seats down.**_

_** Black*star chuckled leaning forward as he punched Maka on the back, "Looks like Soul gonna be dead by the end of the period." Maka wheeled around shoving Black*Star back into his seat before she returned to the scythes standing there at the front of the class.**_

_** Spirit stood there in front of Soul with his hands in his pockets; never letting Soul out of his sights. His eyes scanned Soul once more before he held one hand out to the younger male. Soul took his hand before he gave it a firm shake. Patty noticed that each seemed be trying to crush the other's hand. Upon releasing hands Spirit seem to poke Soul directly in the chest, "Listen here Octopus-head; I still don't like the idea of you being with my daughter, but I know you care about her just as much as I do. But keep this in mind, you hurt her in anyway shape or form I will personally hunt you down and turn you into calamari… tu comprends?" Soul nodded before he walked back up the steps to sit down next to Maka, who was quite impressed at her father's ruling. Spirit smirked before quietly walking out of the room everyone merely turned to watch Soul leaned back smugly as his arm draped over the back of Maka's chair. Maka only sighed before she turned to look at her weapon. **_

_** "You know… Papa's not gonna let you off the hook…"**_

_** Soul only leant forward to kiss her lightly, "I know…" he mumbled before pulling away from his meister he sneered at the rest of the class, "What are you guys staring at? The show's over!" Heads seem to snap back to whatever they were doing before Spirit had come into the class.**_

_** "Maka," Said girl looked up to see Tsubaki leaning on her elbow, "I think Soul knows that and he's preparing to deal with whatever comes towards him."**_

_** Soul smirked as he looked at his friends, "What type of cool guy would I be if I abandoned my girl just because of her father..."**_

_** Liz let a small laugh out looking at the pair, "It's the whole 'til Death do us part' I see?"**_

A muddied hand rushed to the younger demon gun's face, as she tried to wipe the excess dirt off her face. She turned her head to see Tsubaki supporting Black*Star's head while the wannabe ninja was trying to regain his surroundings. Patty used her good hand to try and support herself as she tried to stand up, "Patricia Eloise Thompson don't you dare try to move…" Patty whipped her head to see her sister standing in front of her. Liz threw something into the pack on her back as she went down and knelt in front of her, "We have to secure you're leg so it's doesn't become worse then what it is."

Patty turned her head just enough to see her leg was bent in a direction it shouldn't be in and indeed bone was sticking out. Yes, they on Spartoi often joked about how they loved to see the other with a bone sticking out but the site could make anyone feel nauseous. Patty was no exception as she turned to her head away swallowing down some bile was rising in her throat, how can she not feel that her bone was sticking out? "Kim! Get over here as quick as possible!" Kidd's voice rang out as he appeared in front of the youngest Thompson sister.

Her meister knelt down so she could see his face better. Patty noticed how Kidd had a single blood trail from the direct center of his forehead the branched perfectly at the bridge of his nose. "You even bleed symmetrically…" Patty mumbled as she leant forward to rest her head on Kidd's shoulder.

Kidd looked down at his youngest weapon before turning to her concerned elder sister, "Do you have the spare water for Patty?"

"Yeah," Liz reached into her bag to pull out a pink water bottle. Kidd took it. He tapped the young blonde's head to get her to look up at him. She gave droopy eyes determine not to look back at her leg to keep whatever she had left in her system stayed in her system. "Drink slowly…"

Patty nodded as she brought the bottle to her lips gulping mouthfuls. She brought the bottle down for Kidd to remove it from her reach, Patty noticed Tsubaki place Black*star's arm around her shoulder to slowly bring him to his feet. They slowly made their way to join the trio. Patty looked over at Tsubaki and Black*Star, "How's everyone?"

"Kilik's fines his worst injury is a goose-egg forming on his head. So he might have a slight concussion." Tsubaki stated as she lowered her meister to the ground. She directed him so he was resting his head in her lap, "The twins are fine. Kim, she'll need a few stitches when we get back to camp."

"Ox? Harvar? Jackie?"

"Well…" Kidd mumbled as he turned his head away, "Ox lost something that will handicap him for a while."

Patty looked at her meister before she turned her head to see Ox clutching his right eye blood oozing from between his fingers. Harvar sat by his meister with a ripped shirt in hand. A jack-knife was in his hand as he was making a make-shift bandage for his meister. The young weapon could see a large bruise forming across the weapon's back.

Kim scurried over to the group with Jackie in tail. The brunette face was scratched blood dripping from the occasional wound on her face. "Guys please give me room to work…" Kim stated as she pushed Kidd over so she could get to Patty's leg.

Patty bit her lip as Kim slowly worked on putting the bone back into her leg. Everyone seemed to watching Kim watch cautiously work on Patty's leg, but Patty knew something was off… "Guys, What about Maka and Soul?"

Black*Star flinched as he looked at the girl from his weapon's lap, "Maka's fine, but…"

"Soul… Please stay with me!" A shrill cry broke through. The group cautiously turned to the source of the noise. Maka had Soul tightly in her arms blood, Soul's blood, staining her pure white Spartoi uniform. Soul's eyes were closed as he laid limply is his meister's, lover's, arms. "Soul!" tears were visible moving down her face. "You can't leave me just yet…" she dropped her head onto her weapon's chest, blood was spilling profusely to start to tint her once blonde hair that had fallen out of their pigtails.

Maka gently laid her hand onto his cheek to turn his lips towards her, laying her lips gently over them. The group chose to turn their head away out of respect towards the pair. Kidd sighed as he snapped his fingers in Kilik's direction. The dark-skin boy walked over towards the group, "What is it Kidd?"

"Contact Sid back at camp tell him to bring a medical crew…" Kidd turned his back to Maka curled over Soul's body crying as she rocked him back and forth. "And tell them that there's a causality…"

Kilik followed his gaze and agreeing silently as he walked away. He lifted the radio to his mouth. "We'll have to separate them…" Black*Star mumbled as he slowly sat up so he did not become dizzy.

"But, that might make it worse…She just lost the man she loves." Patty hissed towards her mister. She let a yelp out as Kim finally snapped the bone back into place with her magic.

"But the longer she with him," Kidd began as he stood up, "The harder it will take to remove her from him…"

A loud gasp shattered their conversation they turned to see Soul on his side supporting himself by his elbow. He was hunched coughing wildly. As his hand gripped his chest as though to stop the pain that was swelling, Maka laid her hand on his back rubbing circles like a mother would to a sick child. Tears were still welled the blonde's eyes, "I guess that ogre isn't so useless after all…" Soul mumbled as he collapsed onto his side.

Maka wiped the tears away from her eyes quickly, "Soul…" her weapon turned to look at her curiously. She slammed her hand on to his head sharply. He gripped his forehead.

He glared at his mister, "What the Hell Maka!" Maka jumped him as his arms wrapped tightly around.

"Soul!" Maka called before she grabbed his chin so she could kiss his lips once more, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart Maka made her feelings very plain, "_I love you_!"

Patty noticed the crooked grin on Soul's face before he buried his nose into her blood-soaked hair, "Love you, too…"

**XxX**

**More to come so stay tuned!**


End file.
